


Boy Mine [podfic]

by defractum (nyargles)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bearded Grantaire, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Smut, Submissive Enjolras, Virgin Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are clever, Master Enjolras," Grantaire says. His breath is hot against Enjolras’ lips and sets his cheeks aflame once more. "I look forward to uncovering many more of your marvels while you are at court."</p><p>"Then I shall do my best not to disappoint, Your Highness," Enjolras breathes.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A podfic of Boy Mine by besanii</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Mine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boy Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167749) by [besanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii). 



> Some appreciation for the lovely besanii who doesn't get enough of it.

Download as .mp3: [Box](https://app.box.com/s/6j6wk2ky5dmejxuegnlr) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Eu9gHAXIce/Boy_Mine.html) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?417ykkf903ks8pt)

Stream on: [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Eu9gHAXIce/Boy_Mine.html?)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like other DL mirrors and come find me on [tumblr](http://defractum.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Art used with permission from [littlewadoo](http://littlewadoo.tumblr.com).
> 
> Music is Henry Purcell's [Abdelazar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfuDH3JzkoE)


End file.
